Powerpuff Teens
by The Demoness6
Summary: so the girls have a new member (me!) and are in high school. Mojojojo made everyone forget they had super powers except the Rowdyruff boys and prof. utonium, and made them not use them in public. more info inside. T cause k SUCKS!
1. Tests

**so this is basically the powerpuff girls as teens, but im one too and i also have a male version. i will also change a little bit: blossom is no longer a red head, she is now a brunett, and butch is too. i have blossoms old red hair, and my counterpart, bullet, has butch's black hair. my color is lilac (light purple) and my counterpart's color is black. me and bubbles are total bffs and never fight. the powers have changed too (im saying because of puberty): i have the whole mind package (read/control others beside ppgs and rrbs, telekinesis, etc.) bubbles controls the weather, buttercup can comunicate with any animal including other languages (and can curl her tongue!), blossom is still the leader and can shape any metal into anything. also, my name is bonnie, i wear my hair in two braids, have deep violet eyes, and youll just have to wait and see my personality XD**

**lights, camera, action!**

"c'mon, Bonnie!" Bubbles says in her, well, bubbly voice, "time for our first day of tenth grade!" i sit straight up and groan, playfully throwing my purple pillow down at her. i hop down off of the bunk bed and begin taming my slightly wavy strawberry blonde hair and expertly arange it in two medium length braids and leave the "bangs", though they are the same length of the rest of my hair, free. i dress in a pale purple tank top and a pair of jean shorts. i put on some purple sneakers and off-white ribons at the beginning and ends of my braids. I then put on some mascara and some chapstick, then go see Bubbles.

she wears a baby blue tank with a jean pleated skirt. she is wearing her classic pig tails and some blue sandals, and finnishes it with some lip gloss and mascara. We are basically best friends, which is why we sleep in the same room. Bubbles tries very hard to get good grades, but is very good in drama and chorus. I, of course, excel in the same classes, but she is definitely the best.

"totally cute," i say and she giggles

"dito,"

I run across the hall and barge into Buttercup's room "rise and shine! it's another day, face it with your usual tough guy attitude!" i say yanking the covers off the messy mattress to see only a pile of pillows.

"i was up ten minutes ago!" she says, coming out of her bathroom. she is wearing an army green T-shirt with some boy shorts and sneakers. She is the star of the vollyball, softball, and track teams. her favorite class is gym, and she doesn't care that much about grades. the only reason she gets Bs and Cs is to stay in sports.

"someone is turning it around," i say

"lets get some breakfast," she says after rolling her eyes

i nod and run downstairs. the delicious smell of french toast hits my nose as Blossom moves from the stove and sets five plates on the table. i scowl at her.

"oooh french toast! my favorite!" Bubbles squeels and sits down.

I plop down next to her and Buttercup sits across from me. Blossom delicately sits next to her and straightens her back. she is wearing a deep necked pink tank top and a pink skirt. she has her normal red bow, red nail polish, red lipstick, and finally some multi-inched red heels. she is the golden girl of our grade; straight A cheerleader with a boyfriend who is a football player. everyone thinks she is oh-so-cool with her pink eyes. my eyes are violet but luckily arent noticed considering my head down personality. I am basically all the powerpuff's best traits. i have Blossom's smarts, Buttercup's thoughness, and Bubbles' sweetness and sense of humor.

_Blossom is looking goody-goody as ever, huh Bubbles?_

_yup, why does she get all the luck?_

_i dont know._

my thought conversation with Bubbles is interupted by Prof. Utonium coming down the stairs.

"hi there girls," he says, "I see someone made breakfast." he sits down at the head of the table with Blossom at his side

"course, I also made lunches." Blossom flashes a million watt smile. i inwardly roll my eyes.

"thank you," he takes a bite and looks at his watch "oh! you girls better get going!"

"I'll drive!" Blossom says cheerily, snatching the keys off the table.

we pile in, Bubbles and I in the back, Buttercup in the front.

_high school, the greatest villan of all._

_well, its okay._

_Blossom just needs to stop being good at everything and give us some glory for once, if i remember corectly, we saved the world plenty of times dispite her._

_too bad no one else remembers._

_yeah._

suddenly i'm taken back to three years ago, at all of our thrirteenth birthday. Blossom of course had the wonderfull idea that we should try to be "normal" by erasing everyones memory, all because she was having some kind of boy issue. then mojojojo got the exact same idea, and put this wierd chip in everyones minds and threatened to kill Prof. Utonium with his chip if we ever use our powers in public again. he has been in hiding ever since.

now only Prof. Utonium, the RowdyRuff Boys and us know about our powers and our true history.

"we're here girls!" Blossom exclames

"whatever"

"yay!"

"when is gym?"

we walk into the school, Bubbles and I split off from The Queen as she joins Princess, and Buttercup is lost in the crowd. Bubbles begins rambling about her crush, Boomer, and i giggle along with her until we reach homeroom. Queen Blossom is sitting all high-and-mighty in the front, Brick right behind her. Buttercup and Butch are seated at the side of the room in the middle row. Bubbles and I sit next to each other at the very back, me in the corner.

"okay, students, I am mrs. Joners and I will be your homeroom and English teacher. Now let's see If everyone is here... " she calls some other kid's names. "Boomer Ruff?"

"here!"

"Brick Ruff?"

"present."

"Bullet Ruff?"

he simply raises his hand

"Butch Ruff?"

"Right here!"

"now, Blossom Utonium?"

"Present, Mrs Jones"

"Bonnie Utonium"

"here."

"Bubbles Utonium"

"here!"

"Buttercup Utonium?"

"Over here."

Blossom raises her hand "Mrs. Jones..." she blabs on and on about textbooks, extra credit asignment rules and how her outfit is very nice.

This is going to be a long year.

**Two weeks later.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.**

"Okay, lets see your math tests" Prof. says

Bubbles, Buttercup and I groan, while Blossom looks smug. so tipical

" Great job Bubbles! an eighty seven!" he says while hugging her.

" oh, Buttercup, a seventy nine. well, this year, if you don't keep up a B, then I will pull you out of a sport each semester."

"Professor! You can't do that!" she complains

"yes I can, now Blossom, let me see your test!"

"here you go." she hands him a sheet of paper smugly.

"wow! a ninety five! that is wonderfull!" uh oh "Bonnie, let's see yours."

i shake my head.

"I'm sure it isn't that bad, now give it here." I slide my math test across the table.

"a perfect score! and at the beginning of the year, great job Bonnie." he says

Blossom storms off to her room. bonnie: one; Little Miss Perfect: zero.

"serves her right," Bubbles mutters "she needs to learn that she can't be perfect _all_ the time"

"watever," Buttercup grumbles.

then we go to bed. I wonder what tomorrow wil bring?

**Reviews appreciated! now my bye bye song:**

_**Blossom; she is the girl's great leader**_

_**Bubbles; she loves the joy and the laughter**_

_**But-ter-cup; she is the toughest fighter**_

_**Powerpuff save the day!**_

**goodnight everybody!**


	2. Dodgeball

**sorry i took so long! ive had a cold 'n stuff but here it is:**

* * *

"We are gonna be late, Bup!" this was my nickname for buttercup, "school starts in fifteen minutes!" i shake her harder than a massage chair on steroids.

"huh? Oh, Crap!" she jumps up and goes into the bathroom. I enter my own and quickly wash my face and brush my hair. dressing in a purple T-shirt and some white shorts, I don't even bother with the staircase and jump over the railing. I land ninja style and rush to the dining room. swiftly I grab my backpack and sling one side over my shoulder. I then snatch up the book i finished yesterday and my purse, and finally slip my sneakers on on my way out the door. The wind whips my hair around my face, for i had no time to put it in my normal braids.

Hopping into the car, I sigh. why do i have to have P. E.? It should be banned in public school systems. Pft physical education, more like Physical torture! "P. T.," i mumble "sounds much better than P.E."

"what?" bubbles says.

"nuthin'" i reply. we ride to school quietly and arive on time.

* * *

When we get to homeroom my teacher, Mrs. Jones, says we can listen to music. I ask her to go to the library and she answeres yes.

when i arrive in the large, and comfortingly quiet room, I go straight to the fiction section. I glance across untill i see a small leather bound book smushed in the corner of the shelf. slowly sliding it out, I look on the front. It only shows some weird symbols. I open it and the symbols and old english writing shimers purple. _my_ purple.

I gasp and clutch it tight.

"I would like to check this out, Ms. Fendley." i say chipperly.

"of course, Bonnie," she doesn't even need to ask for my library number.

"Thank you!" i wave and scurry back to mrs. Jones' room. The book sends a tingling sensation from my arm to my back and back up my spine to my brain.

I then turn on my favorite playlist: _Sweet Little Bumble Bee, lights, chasing the sun, _and_ defying gravity _. Though the first may seem baby-ish, it is actually really catchy and is sort of an inside joke for me and Bubbles. I begin to look in the book. I flip through to see a glossary for he symbols in the back while silently humming along to the first song.

_Oh-o-o-oa, oh-o-o-o  
Oh-o-o-oa, oh-o-o-o_

Sweet little bumble bee  
I know what you want from me  
Dup-i-dup-i-do la da  
Dup-i-dup-i-do la da  
Sweet little bumble bee  
More than just a fantasy  
Dup-i-dup-i-do la da  
Dup-i-dup-i-do la da

My heart skips a beat  
When you walk in the room  
I go boom, boom, boom  
You go zoom, zoom, zoom  
You're my playboy, playtoy  
Love you, my friend  
I wanna be with you until the end

I give my heart and my soul to you  
To make you see it's true  
I'm so confused, baby, can't you see?  
Please come rescue me

Sweet little bumble bee  
I know what you want from me  
Dup-i-dup-i-do la da  
Dup-i-dup-i-do la da  
Sweet little bumble bee  
More than just a fantasy  
Dup-i-dup-i-do la da  
Dup-i-dup-i-do la da

**Bring!**

I turn off my music and gather my stuff, then head to gym. stupid school system.

* * *

" today we will have a dodgeball tornament, and instead of seperating you by class, we will by gender." coach Key booms. "girls on this side, and boys on the other."

the teams are more or less even. they then pass out the balls.

I hate dodgeball! this is the wole reason, besides running miles and such, that gym is moronic! I scan the area to see my good ol' pals, Bullet and Butch Ruff, on the boy's team. hmmmmm.

suddenly the game has started and run up to get two balls. I hit both my targets, hard.

grinning, i catch another ball. and chuck it at another boy. With me and buttercup on the same team, the boys are dropping just as fast as the girls. _this has to be aimed just right,_ i think. Throwing, i see the jock i targeted, with his macho pride to uphold, reach out. the ball hitts his arm and bounces to a kid slightly behind him.

"two for one deal!" exclaims buttercup.

"yup!" i say, still throwing. suddenly a ball grazes her arm and she cusses. leaving the court, she mutters something about it being up to the gym-hater. I see I am the last girl, facing two boys: Bullet and Butch.

a smile creeps onto my face. we seem to square off for a while, each of us holding a ball.

"Oh, for god's sakes!" sas bullet as he fires an air filled rubber ball at me. i quickly spear the one im holding with all my might at bullet and reach my hands out to catch the other. my grip is firm, and the room becomes silent.

"woah," says bullet, now lying on the floor.

"Sorry, boys. guess you lost." i say, and walk off the court.

"whoa," says butch. I smile.

* * *

"what were you thinking?" whisper-yells Blossom.

"that I wanted to win, and to prove to those guys that thy can't be the best at everything." i reply cooly, rossing my arms.

"you nearly blew our cover! why not just yell from a roof 'I have super powers and always have, but you don't remember it because a villan erased your memories and threatened to kill my father, and still will!'" she is even louder now. luckily the lunchroom is at full buzz today.

"You know what, I am so tired of all this crap, oh, almighty blossom, ruler of the powerpuff Universe!" say sarcasticly "I won a dodgeball game, is that so bad? or do you want us to not draw any atention to ourselves-"

"exactly! we can't be noticed!" she interupts

"No, _we,_ cant draw any attention to ourselves; bup, bubs, and I. _you_ on the other hand, are obliged to steal as much of it as possible!" i say "sure Buttercup is on all those sports teams, and Bubbles and I are in drama club and get good grades, but none of that can compair to Little Miss Perfect Cheerleader-Straight-A-student-with-super-freaking-powers!"

"hush! and you know that isn't how i act! I work hard to be normal!"

"normal? is hat what you call ruling the school right next to a girl who used to be our enemy? the girl who was, still is, and probably will always be a spoiled brat? and don t even say you dont act even worse than her, cause you do! just yesterday I got a test back that was but five points higher than yours and you totally flipped! You think that just because your our "leader" you can get all the well prepaired turkeys and leave us only scraps! and then you boss us around so we work around you. not our hopes and dreams, but _your_ plan! And all i did was catch a ball right after throwing another!" I spat

"I thought you didnt like being noticed!" she threw right back.

"well not anymore, cause someday, something is not going to go your way. when that happens, you will not know how to handle it, and that is going to be the way your reign of perfection will end." i say "blossom, you cannot plan out your life, 'cause that means planning other's lives too, and that is not how the world works. when your utopia falls apart, just don't come crying to me." I articulate every word and she gets up.

"guess that day is today," says bubbles, handing me her blue phone. on it is a picture of brick kissing another girl. them buttercup's and my phone buzzes. there is the same picture. It was a mass text, and the freckled frizzy red-head who was macking right back was Princess.

Well now I feel all bad.

**Likey o no likey? that is the question. i sadly got but one review :( so plz help meeees or ill just have them all blow up and post a whole chapter on my crying. I swear that if i dont get twoo more reviews, then i wiil make a crying chapter.**

**so press the putton and avoid the waterfall, and remember, threats excepted and encouraged! (just don't cuss!)**


	3. Facebook

**OooOooO cliffhanger! lets see what happens...**

**but first id like to say that i have a plan, and if you question it then i will get annoyed and you will not be able to see everything fall into place XD**

* * *

Blossom just picks up her phone and her smile falters. She storms off to the boys' lunch table. tapping on his shoulder, she puts her hands on her hips.

"how could you do this to me? and with my best friend! you bastardly Ignoramous! I hate you!" she runs away and out the cafeteria door. Brick must have a really slow phone, because that is when it went off and the question mark expression vanishes. He chases her out saying "Blossom! It didn't happen like you think! It wasn't my fault!"

"doofus" mumbles buttercup.

"you got that right" Bubbles agrees

"aw, crap," i say and run out too. on my way I grab princess's arm and let her go next to the lockers.

"Did you just _touch _me? You do know my daddy owns, like, the whole town, right?" she says in high-pitched disbelief.

"Okay, I am just going to cut to the chase: We both know that you were the one who kissed him. You have crushed on him ever since Blossom started going out with him just because she liked him. Now, I'm sure you heard what happened in gym today. In case you didn't, I knocked Bullet on his butt, then a split second later caught a ball thrown from Butch. You also understand he is the best baseball player in school, so that is impressive, don't you agree?" i don't give her any time to answer. Instead I get in her face "I am not afraid to knock you on your butt too, you understand? I will make you regret every single freckle on your rich-girl gingered face, got it? So back off and apologize to Blossom for trying to steal her boyfriend and get a new obsession. Oh, and while your at it, stop being such a spoild brat!" I whirl around to go find Blossom when she grabs my shoulder.

"yeah, I kissed him, and I know he liked it. Now, he is mine. that Blossom is too poor to have someone as popular and cute as him. hey, for all i know you could be trying to get me away from him to date him yourself" she smiles and changes her expression to "victim"" But, Blossom, he just attacked me and kissed me, and then your sister threatened me to stay away from him. she said something about him being hers, and then told me to break you guys up! I cannot believe it!"

"like she would believe you! Plus, if you tell her all that, and then date him while i don't-"

"then she will already be at the bottom of the food chain, while me, Princess, will become the Queen of the school!" I take a look at the picture and see that it was forwarded from one of princess's little minions, then to her, then to everyone else. I run down the hall and see Blossom o the floor.

"Blossom, it really wasn't his fault, princess kissed him and had her riend send hr a picture. she sent that text. she is trying to steal all your popularity, and she's gonna make up this sob story about me wanting him for myself, but you know i don't like jocks!" i say and she looks up.

"you have been acting out of character lately."

"yeah, but right now im trying to help you and Mr. football kiss and make up, so doesn't that prove it?"

"I guess, but how? I just told him to leave me alone forever, and now he probably hates me." she sobs

"have you even been paying any attention to the last two years? he asked you out first! he loves you, now just go say that Princess said herself that she kissed him, and you were just hurt to see the picture; just tell him your sorry."

"but-"

"just apologize and tell him about your so-called-friend"

"okay" she sighs

"good, I'll be there but out of sight. And i'll leave if you take my kiss-and-make-up comment literally" i wink and help her stand up. we go down to the west wing, and see Brick standing against the wall. he has his hand over his face, but is obviously not crying like blossom had been. he looked like he had been framed for the murder of his baby.

* * *

"Brick, i'm sorry, I just saw that you were kissing someone else and it just hurt me and was so humiliating," Blossom sighs "and then my sister showed me how the text was from princess and that she confessed she was the one who kissed you, and- Brick?"

"so you trust your sister on that, but when i tried to explain, you ignored me and called me a liar?" he shakes his head.

"well, i just was hurt and... I'm sorry" her defensie tone quieted into one of guilt. "I was acting stupid, i should've trusted you."

"well, i dont get why princess did that. it was probably was the wort kiss of my life."

"let's just not talk about it." she says.

my work was done, so i went back to the lunchroom, only to see that buttercup and Bubbles moved to sit with the Ruffs. I took my seat next to Bullet. he nudged my shoulder and i told them all about princess.

"she thought you liked Brick? I think even she is smart enough to see that your smart enouh to not!" blurted Butch. just then the newly made-up couple apeared and joined us. we laughed through lunch and the day ent better than ever.

when we arrived home i went up to blossom's room.

"I'm sorry about what i said. i guess i was just jealous." i say

"yeah sure," she says.

"i thought you and i were okay?" i ask.

"why don't you leave and go to your little facebook page and tell all my dirty little secrets away?" she blurts.

"what do you mean?" i ask.

"your facebook page says that you saw him and me makin out after we made up! you called me a skank!" she yells

I guess the good day vibe hadn't lasted.

**I just want you to know that i do not want you to pity my character. i am trying to give myself some bad cards here and i am a little new at this.**

**REVIEW WITH DA BUTTON! ME WANT FOUR MOR REVIEWS BEFORE I UPDATE, meaning i hae four now and i want to reach 8 not until i reach four.**


	4. Health

**Disclaimer: I dont own ppg and you know it (sung to '_im sexy and i know it')_**

**thanks for taking the time to review, guys (sarcasm) it means so much.**

* * *

**da nxt day WooOooOoOooosh**

I walk into class, and some people glare, while others simlply ignore me. I sit at my desk and pull out my book. Buttercup soon arrives. she is later than usual, and turns her nose up at me. she then sits in her spot next to Butch. she doesn't look at him either

"seriously, Bubs, _what did i do?"_ i ask Bubbles, and she just sits there. finally, she sighs.

"you posted that she had a crush on Butch. and I'm mad too, because you posted that i still have octi too!" she blushes and turns away.

"I told you that i didn't post that stuff!" i scream-wisper.

"and there is also a rumor going around that you mfmdmfm" she mumbles the last part so quietly, my super hearing couldn't even make sense of it.

"what?"

"theres a rumor that you... were the one kissing Brick."

"what?!" I exclaim, and Mrs. jones glares at me. "sorry."

"they all think that you kissed him and princess sent the pic. she says she meant to only send it to Blossom, but she mass-texted by mistake."

"But my hair isn't even the same color! or style! hers is frizzy and aburn and mine is strawberry blonde and only a little wavy!" I couldn't believe anyone was buying it.

"the lighting in this school is wierd, and sometimes, hair looks redder in different lighting. plus the pic had really bad quality."

"well that only is for yellow-ish lights and that proves that it wasn't Princess's phone! she _is_ loaded, remember.?" suddenly, a thought occurs, "you don't believe it was me, do you?"

"everyone else does." I shoot her a glare that says '_you arent answering my question' _"so even though i do, that'll just turn them all against me too."

but... were best friends! were not supposed to care about that stuff, remember the Cool Dork Club?" this was something we made up in middle school. only Bubbles, Buttercup, and I knew about it. One of he "acception contract points" was that we were to "always find our own way, especialy if it is out of only pure stubbornness."

"yeah, but i don't want everyone to hate me!" she says. then the bell rings.

"Ill text you in Lorford's" i say. he is the one teacher that loves teaching so much, tht he doesn't even notice texting. he does notice talking though. we both had him fourth period.

* * *

I pull out my phone after the over-animated teacher gets going on his class long lecture.

_Who started that rumor? _

_Princess, of course_

_ohhhhhhh. I did sorta lecture her in the hall about how she should back off and let blossom be. then she started blabbing about how she was gonna tell everyone that I told her to back off cause i wanted brick (BRICK?) to myself._

_wat'd u do?_

_I threatened to knock her on her butt_

_gnrg!_ she uses our backwards-text-speak language where you take the last letter instead of the first to abbrieviate the word. _**(A/N: this would be ROFL in this case.)** _

_Oh, gawd! she probably hired one of her daddy's little hackers to, well, hack my facebook account!_

_how will you prove it? no one wil believe you right now!_

_I don't know, but she is NOT going to get away with it! _

with that i sit back and pull out some notebook paper and scribble down plans of action. I'll just borrow notes from blossom after she quits hating me. the bell rings and I head to fifth period, which was lunch period.

all the other tables are full, so I go sit next to the Ruffs.

"So... A goody-goody blabs to everyone about her sisters' deep dark secrets. That's cold" Butch says with a smirk. I notice that Brick sat with all the other football players. he must've saw "my" post.

"shut up, butch. It wasn't even me! I swear to god that I did not put that on my profile." I say, rolling my eyes

"I'm not complaining. I'm glad I know that Tomboy Buttercup is _madly_ in love with me" he retorts smugly, wiggling his eyebrows.

"I didn't say that! and whoever did just said 'crush' anyway!" I snap. bullet chuckles. Boomer is busy doodling on a piece of paper. I glance over to see... Octi. well, crap. "and none of it is even true, Bubbles got rid of that toy years ago, and Buttercup just uses you as a challenge for sports."

"ahhh, so I'm a challenge." he smirks.

"No. she only does it because bullet and boomer are too non-sporty, as she puts it, and bubbles, blossom, and I don't care for sports too much either." I roll my eyes again. suddenly a raging migrane squeezes my brain to the point of black hole density.

I look over to boomer to see he looks disapointed.

"hey, boom, watayah doin?"

"nuthin." he grunts out.

I use my mind to send him a thought.

_Why were you drawing Octi?_

_To suprise Bubbles. I remember she loved that thing so much when we were evil, and, I don't know, I thought I'd suprise her. But since it isn't true..._

_wait, you believe me?_

_yeah, you never were a liar, and that sort of attention is not a kind you would call to yourself._

_well, I trust you enough to say, and don't you dare tell anyone else, that she does still have the toy, but she only uses it for when something really bad happens or when she is really stressed._

_she won't be mad if i gave her this?_

_I'll make sure of it. _

durring our conversation I clutch the bridge of my nose, pressing on my sinuses. The bell rings and i head to gym.

* * *

"If you are in coach comb's class, she is gone today. it was very unexpected, so we dont have a sub." the other coach looks around at us "so today you will be joining health."

we all groan. today was the day health students were watching _that_ video. I shudder and follow the other health kids to Coach Darcy's room. Bubbles and i sit next to each other, and buttercup sits on her other side. Boomer, Bullet, and Butch sit directly infront of us. The coach dims the lights and starts the video.

eww.

**REVIEW WITH DA BUTTON! ME WANT FOUR MOR REVIEWS BEFORE I UPDATE, meaning i hae four now and i want to reach 8 not until i reach four.**


	5. Plans

**thanks for taking the time to review, guys (sarcasm) it means so much and as I said: I has plan so deal with it!**

* * *

I walk down to Gym the next day scarred from the health video, which we didn't even finish. Luckily our normal teacher was back today. I dress out only to see Butch looking at us and taking pictures _with a camera. _I quickly throw my Gym T-shirt on and walk straight over to him.

"Get your sorry little butt out of here or I'll kick it straight to next YEAR! your are such a perv!" I say. he begins to leave. "uh-uh hand it over," I hold out my hand and wave it Kung-fu style. he groans and hands me the camera. I quickly delete all the inappropriate pictures and toss the metal box to Butch during roll call. I see that we are running the mile today. I don't have to run, but that means I'm stuck in here with Buttercup, Butch, Boomer, Bubbles and Brick. Knowing Brick, he will not be happy with me. I grab a ball and bounce it in place, talking to Bubbles.

"I saw Boomer at lunch yesterday," I blurt, "he was drawing a picture of Octi"

she only winces and bows her head

"And I Mind-Commed with him and he was only doing it because he knew you loved it so mutch and wanted to be the reason behind your smile. I told him to give it to you." I said trying to make her feel better. I saw small smile come on her face. She was probably thinking about Boomer.

just then Brick walks up with some buddies. I only ignore him and continue bouncing the ball, but now against the concrete wall of the gym. he speaks up after a while.

"why would you say something like tht about your sisters?" he asks, obviously only caring about certain pink-eyed powerpuff.

"I didn't" I say back to him nonchelauntly.

"realy? 'cause it was on your profile on facebook." he retorts.

"I have no way to prove it, but I know in my soul that I did not post those awful things online. they aren't even true!" I say and catch the ball as I turn toward him, my wavy hair following a split second afterward and settling back in place. I glare at him, daring to argue with me.

"sure, right. I just hope you don't try to get with me, 'cause I am so not interested."

"niether am I. your my sister's boyfriend and I respect that. I was the one who told blossom how Princess confessed to me that she kissed you and IO told her to go make up with you!"

"so she wasn't going to in the first place?" he says somberly. It wasn't a question, but a statement. he turns and starts to walk away but i grab his shoulder and flip him around.

"It wasn't like that, she was fraid you'd hate her. she thought you did hate her and was scared to deal with what you might have said." he seems to perk up a bit. and wrenches my hand off his shoulder. The touch wasn't intimate at all; more like a "I'm keeping you here to talk to you but know you'll leave if I lat go" touch.

"you believe me, don't you?" my voice is suddenly small. my heart sinks when he shakes his head. Will everyone hate me forever?

I was still bouncing the ball in place, thinking about those rumors that weren't true. I wanted to prove that they weren't true and it was just princess trying to get revenge. _When will she ever learn that she won't get everything she wants? _I think,_ And me like brick? ugh, football players are just macho populars who think they can get and do watever they want. I don't even like anyone in this school!_ suddenly an image of Bullet pops into my head, But he was just my closest friend, right? It wasn't like I would ever dat him...

"Wait, that's it!" I exclaim.

"What's 'it'?" asks bubbles.

"I know how to get these rumors to stop!" I tell her my plan and we confer with each other untill the bell rings.

* * *

I scurry down the hall to math in my usual head-down style. I am secretly psyced about my plan. then the two girls aproach me. They slam into me, pressing me against the wall by my arms. I struggle with my stongest human force, but am completely pinned.

"you like brick, huh? well why dont you kiss 'im, go ahead!" they hold up Brick's yearbook photo from last year and shove it toward my mouth.

"No way!" I say disgustedly and cringe away. I look to see a small crowd forming.

" Oh, look at what my Cats dragged in." princess sauntures in. she has one hand fisted and and the other on her hip. " let her go girls" she says and the two bullies release their grip. I land somewhat gracefully.

"what do you want, Princess?" i ask exasperatedly.

"I just want to let you know that I couldn't let you hurt my best friend so bad by stealing her boyfriend. and that the only way to keep that from happening was to make sure you can't manipulate any poor person in the school in your favor." she smirks and I get the feeling she did not mean traditional manipulation.

"You and I both know that I have no crush or obsession or watever you wish to call it on Brick. Mister Big Bad Football Player" I wave my hands in a "whoopdeedoo" mannor. " no atraction. and you think I would double cross my own sister?"

"well you came up to me yourself and told me to stay away from him." she casually gestures toward me and I see a gold bolt shoot in my direction. as it comes into contact with me, it doesn't shock me, but seems to drain me of all energy and thought. as I colapse I see her unclench her fist and an old sheet of paper falls to the floor. the crumpled letters shimer an evil, greedy gold. just like my magic book.

that is the last thing I see before I black out.

**So sorry it is short!**

**REVIEW WITH DA BUTTON! ME WANT FOUR MORE REVIEWS BEFORE I UPDATE PLEASE!**


End file.
